Sekali Lagi
by sasa-hime
Summary: Sekali lagi. Aku ingin jatuh cinta padamu sekali lagi. Pairing: GaaSaku, Warning: Songfic lagi


Sasa hadir kembali dengan songfic.  
Songfic lagi, lagi-lagi songfic..  
*pundung dipojokan*  
Gomen, sasa banyak dapat inspirasi kebanyakan dari lagu.  
T..T  
Hiks.. Hiks… *Srooooooott*

Selamat menikmati *Lha?*  
Ficnya maksud sasa.

.

.

.

Aku akan menunggu. Semua kebahagiaanku hanya ada padamu, dengan berada disampingmu. Aku ingin jatuh cinta sekali lagi denganmu. Karena yang kucintai hanyalah dirimu.

.

**A NARUTO FANFICTION**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO, SONG IWAN FALS and MY STORY**

**WARNING : GAJE, ABAL, AMATEUR, TYPO(S), OOC, etc**

"**SEKALI LAGI"**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu kukira kita akan berjalan dengan bahagia. Aku tak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu gadis merah muda, aku ingin melihat matamu dan mengatakan padamu betapa aku ingin membahagiakanmu. Agar masa lalumu tak menjadi bayang-bayang yang selalu menyakitimu, melukaimu tanpa perasaan. Aku ingin kita bahagia bersama. Pernahkah kau merasakan betapa bahagiannya aku bisa memilikimu. Wajahmu cantik kala itu, ah tidak! Kau selalu cantik matamu, hidungmu, pipimu, bibirmu, rambutmu, tubuhmu, dirimu, cintamu, aku ingin miliki semua yang ada padamu. Egoiskah? Obsesikah? Aku tulus ingin memilikimu. Aku gugup menatap sepasang emeraldmu. Kita bertemu disuatu malam, kau tersenyum aku tersenyum. Hatiku terasa hangat.

. . .

Kuremas kembali kotak kecil yang ada disaku jasku. Mendengarmu bercerita, lagi-lagi tentang pasien kesayanganmu itu. Si Uchiha yang selalu menyakitimu itu, kenapa kau selalu mengingatnya? Perasaan hangat itu berubah menjadi panas, entah sejak kapan. Padahal aku tidak pernah keberatan jika kau bercerita panjang lebar tentangnya. Namun, kali ini berbeda.

"Apa tadi yang kau bilang Sakura-chan?" tanyaku memastikan.

"A-Ano Gaa-kun. Sasuke bilang suka padaku dan dia minta maaf padaku. Dia melamarku" jawabmu bersemu.

"Lamaran?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Maaf Gaa-kun. Aku tahu kita sedang berpacaran, tapi hatiku tak bisa berbohong aku.. Masih.. Menyukai Sasuke-" jawabnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Jadi? Begitu ya." sahutku datar.

Matanya membulat menatapku, air matanya jatuh. Pipinya kemerahan, menatapku tak percaya. Saat itu juga hujan deras mengguyur kota ini, kota yang selalu kurindukan, yang selalu membuatku ingat pada gadis pujaanku, gadis merah muda yang membawaku pada perasaan yang sudah sejauh ini, yang kini memohon pengertian dariku.

"Selamat ya Sakura-chan" sahutku dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Kau, benci padaku Gaa-kun? Gomenasai" tanyanya dengan rasa bersalah.

Bagaimana mungkin aku membencimu? Tahukah kau, aku begitu menyayangimu. Jika menurutmu itu adalah kebahagiaan yang ingin kau raih selama ini. Datanglah padanya, meski aku tahu ada yang luka dihatiku, ada yang hilang dihatiku, ada yang bergetar disana. Meskipun aku benci pada laki-laki itu, yang hampir membunuhmu, namun orang yang kau cintai dengan sepenuh hatimu. Ingin rasanya kukatakan itu semua, namun suaraku tercekat, tertelan bersama suara hujan yang deras mengguyur Konoha.

"Aku pulang dulu ya Sakura-chan" sahutku menghindar.

"Ah, tapi diluar masih hujan" apa itu? Kenyataan yang mungkin kau pikir bisa menahanku?

"Tidak apa. Tiba-tiba aku tidak enak badan Sakura-chan, hanya ingin cepat pulang saja. Jaa~" sahutku sambil mengambil helm dan segera menstarter keretaku.

"Gaa-kun.."

_Hari ini kau patahkan hatiku  
Kau patahkan niatku  
Kau patahkan semangatku_

. . .

Aku hanya berharap dapat menghilang sekarang, biarlah hujan ini mendinginkan kembali segala panas yang kurasa. Kukeluarkan kotak kecil dengan bungkus beludru merah itu dari saku jasku. Mengapa terlambat?

'Baka Gaara' rutukku dalam hati.

Aku berhenti di taman yang selalu menjadi tempat favoritmu sepulang dari rumah sakit. Aku hanya tersenyum miris menatap kotak manis itu, kubuka dan kutatap sepasang ring kecil berwarna perak, didalamnya terukir nama kita, yang tadinya ingin kulingkarkan di jari manismu dengan segala perasaan cinta dan bahagia yang ingin kuberikan padamu. Tapi sekarang mana mungkin bisa? Kututup kembali kotak itu, menyimpannya dalam saku dan kembali melaju ke rumah. Aku ingin segera terbangun dari mimpi ini. Menyangkal segala kenyataan, karena aku masih cinta kamu.

_Entah mengapa ku masih bisa cinta  
Bisa cinta padamu  
Kumaafkan salahmu _

_. . ._

Aku membuka mataku, rasanya kepalaku seperti tertimpa batu besar. Ah, ia ini efek hujan-hujanan semalam. Kuedarkan pandanganku pada sekeliling apartemenku semuanya masih penuh dengan fotomu, masih ada disana foto kita Saku.. Masih ada kamu dihatiku tapi entah mengapa terasa sepi, kosong seperti kehilangan isi. Semoga kau bahagia, terduduk sambil menutupi wajahku dengan sebelah tangan aku merutuki diriku sendiri. Sial! Aku masih mencintaimu.

_Air mata tak akan ku uraikan  
Hanya mengelus dada  
Kumaafkan salahmu_  
. . .

Sudah hampir sebulan Saku-chan. Aku tak pernah lagi menghubungimu, tak pernah lagi melihatmu. Tapi tetap saja kepalaku dipenuhi olehmu. Sebagai fotografer, kuakui hanya kaulah objek yang paling indah yang selalu ingin kufoto. Figuramu selalu terpajang dalam ruang hatiku yang telah lama kosong. Tak pernah bisa kubuang. Hari ini hujan lagi, deras sama seperti kenangan pahit waktu itu. Tiba-tiba kau datang ke apartemenku. Dengan wajah sendu dan rambutmu yang basah serta bahumu yang sedikit bergetar menandakan bahwa kau kedinginan. Mengapa kau datang dengan kondisi yang menyedihkan begitu?

"Sakura" sahutku tak percaya.

Gadis yang selalu kurindukan kini tengah berdiri di depanku dengan kondisi yang menyedihkan. Ingin sekali kurengkuh kau dalam pelukku, namun aku masih rasional kau tunangan orang lain. Tidak etis jika itu kulakukan.

"Boleh aku masuk?" suaramu terdengar parau. Ada apa?

"Duduklah Sakura-chan. Aku akan membuatkan teh hangat untukmu" sahutku sambil mempersilahkanmu untuk duduk. Kulihat kembali keluar pintu. Hei, kau datang sendiri?

"Sendirian saja?" tanyaku heran.

Kau hanya mengangguk lemah. Aku tak tega melihatmu serapuh itu.

Aku kembali lagi dengan teh hangat serta selimut tebal untukmu. Aku tak ingin kau sakit.

"Pakailah Sakura-chan. Dan ini tehnya, hangatkan badanmu."

Gadis merah muda itu hanya mengangguk dan menuruti permintaanku. Setelah kulihat kau agak nyaman, aku mulai mempertanyakan kedatanganmu.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan? Apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanyaku dengan hati-hati.

"Sasuke-kun.. Aku melihatnya bersama wanita lain. Dan.." ah, apa yang kau tahan Sakura? Aku tahu dari tadi air matamu ingin meluncur turun membasahi pipi ranummu. Aku menunggu kelanjutan kalimatmu.

"Aku tak berani mempertanyakannya" lanjutmu dengan suara parau.

Aku terkejut. Mataku tak lepas dari memandangmu dengan tatapan tak percaya, rasanya sama seperti hari itu. Hatiku panas, emosiku membuncah didada. Bukan hanya karena perlakuannya padamu, tapi melihat kondisimu yang begitu menyedihkan betapa aku sadar bahwa kau terlalu mencintainya. Ah, tidak. Aku tidak boleh mengambil kesimpulan sendiri.

"Mungkin wanita itu adalah saudaranya Sakura-chan" jawabku lembut.

"Benarkah? Aku juga ingin berpikir seperti itu. Tapi aku ragu Gaa-kun" sahutnya ragu.

"Jika kau benar mencintainya dan dia benar mencintaimu seperti yang pernah kau katakan padaku tempo hari, kau harus mempercayainya. Tanyakan padanya Sakura-chan. Tidak baik mengambil kesimpulan sendiri" jawabku tenang. Tunggu dulu, kapan aku mendapatkan kata-kata sebagus ini. Tanyaku lagi dalam hati. Mengapa aku masih cinta kamu?

Kulihat kau tersenyum, matamu kembali berbinar.

"Kau benar Gaa-kun. Lain kali akan kutanyakan" jawabmu tenang.

"Arigatou Gaa-kun. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

"Douita Sakura-chan. Datanglah lagi jika kau membutuhkanku."

"Ya." Jawabmu dengan senyum. Senyum itu, yang dulu pernah untukku. Senyum yang kurindukan.

. . .

Sesaat setelah kau pergi, apa kau tahu bagaimana sudah bentuk lukaku Sakura? Jika memang aku jahat, sudah ku adu-domba kau dengan Uchiha sialan itu. Tapi entah mengapa aku masih bisa cinta padamu. Kumaafkan salahmu, berjanjilah padaku Sakura. Kau akan kembali lagi padaku. Aku terduduk dengan perasaan yang begitu terluka, masih terasa wangi cherry yang menguar dari tubuhmu memenuhi ruang ini. Masih terngiang suaramu tadi, masih tergambar jelas senyummu tadi.

_Berjanjilah berjanjilah untukku  
Datang padaku  
Lihat mataku  
Akan kucoba perhatikan kamu_

. . .

Ini sudah minggu ke dua sejak kedatanganmu tempo hari. Tak ada lagi kabar tentangmu, aku masih mencarimu, masih mengingatmu. Bosan dengan lembar-lembar foto yang harus kuterbitkan diredaksi. Beranjak dari meja kerja aku meraih kotak mungil dari dalam laci. Kutatap lagi kotak kecil yang mengingatkanku pada kenangan waktu itu, mengingatkan kembali padaku betapa besar rasa cintaku pada gadis manis itu. Aku bisa merubah masa depanku, mencari wanita lain yang banyak menginginkanku. Tapi mengapa aku tak bisa? Perasaanku hanya padamu, hanya untukmu. Aku menyunggingkan senyum melihat sepasang cincin yang masih berada dalam kotak kecil. 'Benda ini mungkin takkan pernah bisa kusematkan di jari manismu' rutukku dalam hati.

'Ting..Tong..'

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu apartemenku yang tertutup. Siapa yang bertamu hujan-hujan begini? Mataku membulat kau datang lagi Sakura. Bukan dengan senyum seperti yang selalu ku khayalkan. Matamu redup, dan terlihat ada beberapa lebam yang menghiasi wajahmu, tubuhmu yang ringkih itu habis terjamah hujan. Aku tahu kau menangis, tapi bekas air matamu telah hilang disapu air hujan. Ah, persetan kalau kau tunangan orang lain. Kurengkuh kau dalam pelukanku, bisa kurasakan tubuhmu yang dingin bergetar. Aku takut memelukmu terlalu erat, kau terlalu rapuh dan aku takut menyakitimu.

"Gaa-kun. Gomenasai." sahutmu.

Aku terkejut, tak bisa menjawab. Aku masih tak mau melepas pelukanku. Aku ingin melampiaskan segala rinduku.

"Gomen" sahutmu lagi.

Ah, aku semakin tak ingin melepas pelukan ini. Kurasakan tubuhmu semakin bergetar, mulai terdengar isak tangismu.

"Duduklah Sakura-chan" aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menuntunnya untuk duduk. Aku berjongkok di depannya. Berharap masih bisa melihat sinar dari iris emerald yang begitu kurindukan.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?" tanyaku pelan.

"Sasuke tak ingin lagi aku menjadi tunangannya.. Gadis yang tempo hari adalah istrinya, tadi malam aku bertengkar dengannya dan dia menyakitiku. Lagi.." jawabnya dengan suara yang bergetar, aku tahu dia berusaha untuk tampak tegar.

"Aku datang lagi, untuk minta maaf padamu Gaa-kun. Maaf karena aku begitu bodoh tidak menyadari perasaanmu yang begitu tulus padaku. Aku tidak memintamu untuk menerimaku kembali, aku tahu.. itu takkan mungkin. Aku kemari, hanya ingin meminta maaf atas kebodohanku. Gomenasai Gaa-kun. Gomenasai." Jawabnya dengan seulas senyum yang menyedihkan.

Ah, seandainya kau tahu apa yang kurasa Sakura. Aku sudah memaafkanmu, dan aku masih mencintaimu. Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Daijobu, Sakura-chan. Daijobu. Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak lama" jawabku jujur sambil menepuk pelan pucuk kepalanya. Ah, sudah lama sekali aku tidak melakukannya.

"Arigatou. Gaa-kun" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Kutangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku. Lihat pipinya yang mulai tirus, lebam dipipinya. Ah, Uchiha brengsek!

"Kau terluka Sakura-chan? Apa ini sakit?" tanyaku padanya. Ah, ingin sekali kubunuh Uchiha brengsek itu. Aku menggeram dalam hati.

Gadis merah muda itu menggeleng lemah kemudian berdiri dan tersenyum. Kemudian ia membungkuk.

"Arigatou Gaa-kun. Urusanku sudah selesai disini, maaf sudah datang tiba-tiba dan merepotkanmu lagi. Aku pulang dulu"

"Ah, tapi di luar masih hujan" tahanku.

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan Gaa-kun. Hanya ingin cepat pulang" jawabnya dengan nada riang yang ku tahu dipaksakan.

"Tunggulah disini. Aku masih ingin bersamamu" sahutku sambil menahan tangannya.

Matanya membulat, ada semburat merah yang kulihat. Ah, ia. Aku bergegas mengambil kotak kecil yang tadi kupandangi dari atas meja.

"Sakura-chan. Maukah kau?" tanyaku padanya sambil memperlihatkan isi kotak kecil itu.

Aku tahu tubuhnya menegang, dia kaget dan mencoba untuk tak melihat. Kenapa?

"Gomen..Aku.. Sudah terlalu salah Gaa-kun. Dan lagi, aku tidak tahu.. Apakah, kau akan berbuat sama seperti yang Sasuke lakukan padaku.." jawabnya sambil mengelus memar diwajahnya, yang aku tahu itu masih sakit.

Aku kaget, sekilas aku ingat dia pasti masih trauma. Aku kembali merengkuhnya kedalam pelukanku, menyelami aroma tubuhnya yang selalu membuatku candu.

"Aku akan menjagamu, memberimu bahagia. Hanya kau yang kucintai Sakura." Bisikku padanya.

Bisa kurasakan gadis dalam pelukanku ini menangis, dan membalas pelukanku.

"Gomen.. Gomen.. Gomen.." sahutnya berulang-ulang.

"Sssh… Aku sudah memaafkanmu Sakura"

"Tapi ak—

Kukunci bibirnya dengan bibirku. Aku tak ingin mendengar bantahan apapun darinya. Akan kuhapus Uchiha brengsek itu dari ingatannya. Kueratkan kembali pelukanku, kau tak boleh lagi pergi dariku. Sakura Haruno. Kutatap kembali sepasang iris emerald yang teduh itu, masih terlihat semburat merah dipipi ranumnya akibat perlakuanku tadi.

"Ga-Gaara-kun. I..Itu tadi, ciuman pertamaku" jawabnya jujur.

Aku terkejut, sesaat ada rasa bangga bahwa akulah yang pertama untuknya. Tak sabar, akhirnya bisa kusematkan cincin mungil itu dijari manisnya. Wajahnya semakin merah tak karuan, aku memandangnya. Sudah lama tidak kurasakan perasaan ini, akhirnya kurasakan kembali, sekali lagi aku jatuh cinta padamu.

"Aishiteru Gaara-kun" sahutnya malu-malu.

"Aishiteru yo Sakura-chan" jawabku.

Akhirnya cintaku kembali. Arigatou Sakura-chan. Akhirnya kita kembali jatuh cinta untuk sekali lagi.

_Datang padaku  
Rasa hatiku  
Akan kucoba terus cinta kamu  
_

Setelah itu jangan kau tanya bagaimana bisa Uchiha brengsek itu kubuat menderita. Tentu saja karena kasus korupsi dan skandalnya dengan istri pejabat itu bisa ku potret dengan jelas. Tidak lupa kan? Kalau aku fotografer professional?  
*smirk*

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Fuwaaaaaaahhh…  
Endingnya nggak banget.  
T..T

Mohon review serta saran yang membangun.  
Gomen buat para reader yang nggak merasakan _feel _nya._  
_


End file.
